


Winterhawk Week

by kait



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 mins Doodles everyday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - First Meeting

 

_“……That sure I would have missed? That hurts, you know.”_

_"You weren’t even trying to shoot me. Quit it."_


	2. Day 2 - Disabilities

_I hate masks. No lips to read, that’s pretty anti-human, don’t you think?_


	3. Day 3 - Snipers

[ ](http://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/image/98321527972)

 

_"Don’t get in the way, archer."_

_"Aw, but you are in MY way."_


	4. Day 4 - Injury

 

Bucky went to Stark for arm updating.


	5. Day 5 - AU

 

Prince  ~~Charming~~  Bucky and a tiny hawk who dropped from the sky


	6. Day 6 - Smut

 

 

Went straight for porn. Yohoooo.


	7. Day 7 - Fluff

[ ](http://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/image/98669806292)

Because I want one human-size Bucky Bear myself.

Original idea from this commission for Hannah

 

and then the Bucky Bear grew much biiiiiiiger XD

 

Ok this is the last one for winterhawk week. I’ve had a lot of fun, thank you all guys~


End file.
